fanonshadowhuntersfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Ravenkey
Joseph Ravenkey, originally Joseph Carmichael is a shadowhunter of the New York Institute. He is one of the main characters in the upcoming story: The Talented Souls. History Family Background Joseph is a descendant of the recently revived branch of the Ravenkey family. The Ravenkeys were once a very wealthy and prominent Shadowhunter family, who originated in England during the 12th Century. The family namesake, Sebastian Ravenkey choose his name and emblem from the loyal ravens he bred. For hundreds of years this ancient family was rumored to have dark connotations, associating with warlocks, practicing dark magic, and summoning demons. It is also rumored that they had obtained a vast wealth through corrupt enterprises. In the early 17th century one member of the Ravenkey family, Lucas Ravenkey was convicted of unlawful affiliation with demons. Lucas was thus stripped of his Marks and banished from the Clave. Thanks to their lofty position and several events now lost to history the rest of the Ravenkeys were not punished. Over the next few hundred years the family's wealth and influence waned as others grew to distrust them. By the 20th century only a handful of Ravenkeys were left. Mundane Life Joseph lived a fairly normal life before he became a full-fledged Shadowhunter. He grew up on a small farm in Upstate New York and attended a private school. When he was younger, Joe took several martial-arts classes and participated in archery and fencing clubs. Recruitment After the Dark War in 2007 the Shadowhunters were desperate to rebuild their numbers and started recruiting heavily. The Ravenkeys still within the Clave had been keeping an eye on their mundane relatives and hastily put Joseph's name forward. Through reluctant at first Joe accepted and began training at both the Academy and later the New York institute. He was twelve years old at the time. After completing his training at he Academy Joe took on the Ravenkey's name, though his mundane name 'Carmichael' qualified as a Shadowhunter name. Appearance Joseph is often described has "tall, dark and handsome". He has the jet black hair and dark brown eyes of his shadowhunter ancestors. He is tall with broad shoulders and solid muscles from training and fighting demons. When not in gear Joe usually wears button-up shirts, light jackets, jeans and sneakers. Personality Joseph is a very serious young man but has a great sense of humor. He has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion. He greatly cares for his friends and family, willing to risk his life to protect them. Though a natural leader, Joe can be plagued by doubt and criticizes himself whenever he makes an error. He is accepting of different people and has no problem mingling with Downworlders, as well as shadowhunters from different cultures. Abilities * Nephilim Physiology: Being Nephilim, Joe possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to him by the angel blood of Raziel in his veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improved over time and practice. * Runic magic: Due to the Angel Raziel's blood in his veins, Joe is able to apply runes on his skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give him varied effects that serve to benefit him in battle. * Clairvoyance: '''All Ravenkey descendants have a heightened sense of clairvoyance. Though these abilities have diminished through the generations Joe has been able to see glimpses of the future in his dreams. Weapons/Items * '''Stele: Joe has several steles that he uses to apply runes to his skin. * Sensor: Joe uses a standard Shadowhunter sensor to detect demonic activity. * Seraph blades: Like all shadowhunters Joe is trained in the use of seraph blades. * Polearms: Joe specializes in weapons with a long reach. ** Joe possesses an unnamed spear made of silver and oak wood. The spear magically collapses for easy transportation, taking on the form of a small knife. It was originally owned by Lucas Ravenkey and had been locked away until Joe discovered it in Ravenkey manor. Trivia * Joseph is fluent in English, French, and Italian. He also knows a few demonic phrases. * His blood type is AB. * He is addicted to chocolate and caffeine. * Joe is deathly afraid of snakes, not monstrously big ones but small ones. According to him "at least you can tell where the big ones are." * Joe's a night owl. He can stay up for hours, but has a hard time going to sleep and getting up in the morning. * Unlike most shadowhunters Joe is comfortable around Downworlders and sees them as equals. This makes him very popular in the Downworld community and has given him many friends and allies. ** This being said he still doesn't trust the Fairies. Category:Characters Category:SonOfZeus1200 (characters) Category:The Talented Souls (characters) Category:Shadowhunters